Along with the fast development on the personal computer industry, different accessory products of the computer renew quickly. Among the accessory products, the printer and the scanner gradually become the basic equipment for the computer. Furthermore, a multifunctional machine integrated a printer with a scanner is more popular for using in the personal studio and the mini-office.
The printer, especially for ink jet printer, has to process an alignment action to achieve the alignment of the printer. At present, the alignment action includes steps of printing an original for alignment as shown in FIG. 1 by the printer, observing the original by the user's eyes, selecting a preferred adjusting parameter (the preferred parameter is 4 in FIG. 1), and inputting the preferred adjusting parameter into the computer to change the printing parameter. Because the alignment action need employ the observation and input by the user, the traditional adjusting method has the disadvantages of inconvenient operation and unstable adjusting quality. Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a method having the properties of easy operation, stable quality, fast, and assurance is.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.